


Excuses

by Esperata



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Edward finds himself entangled with Oswald a few too many times to be easily explained.





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overheard phone conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477832) by Penguin's Super-Secret Safe House. 



> This wasn't where I expected to end up after seeing the initial post but this is what I have.

**1**

The first time it happened they were both drunk.

Well, in hindsight, Oswald probably wasn’t drunk. The man could easily drink half a bottle of scotch with no noticeable effect and there was no way he’d had that much at his post-election party. And if he was being honest, Edward wasn’t exactly drunk either. He’d only had two celebratory glasses of champagne after all. Not even enough to be hungover.

It was however a perfectly reasonable excuse for when he awoke to find himself lying naked in the mayor’s bed with Oswald blinking sleepily at him. Ed had all but fled, muttering about how neither of them could have been thinking properly and swearing never to mention it again.

When he rationalised it later to himself it seemed obvious that the tension of the campaign, and the stress of their confrontation as the results were announced, had simply released itself in an unexpected way. It had been a long time since he’d been intimate with someone and men had needs.

He deliberately didn’t think about the possibility it might have been Oswald’s first time.

**2**

The second time was clearly a case of stress relief.

Edward had been working hard to uncover the Red Hood gang and reveal their leader to the world. However even he hadn’t anticipated being in a fight for his life. And Oswald had been on an emotional rollercoaster. From finding out Butch had betrayed him to thinking he’d lost Ed too, it was only natural that he’d seek physical reassurance of his wellbeing.

The hug had morphed into something more intense as the tightly held emotions of the evening were allowed to unwind. It became an awkward and frantic desperation to feel something more positive than betrayal and to reassure themselves they were both very much alive.

As the sweat cooled on bare skin, and Ed realised what had happened, he immediately compartmentalised the occurrence. Casting a polite smile to the still dazed Oswald he stood and excused himself to shower. There was no need to dwell on primitive instinctive reactions to stress. They didn’t mean anything and it certainly wasn’t worth jeopardising their friendship over.

**3**

The third time was meant as a punishment.

It was a means to an end to prove to Oswald that he didn’t love Ed. He _couldn’t_. Edward was meant for Isabella. How else could one explain her uncanny resemblance to Kristen? He was _not_ Oswald’s true love. Love was sacrifice and Ed would prove how little Oswald was willing to sacrifice his happiness for Ed’s.

Which was why he made it as harsh and as rough as he possibly could without doing gross damage. He kept Oswald pressed to the table so he didn’t need to see his face. It was the one courtesy he’d give him. He could hear him crying but pretended he didn’t.

This was the least Oswald could give him having taken his lover from him. A last satisfaction that he’d been denied with Isabella. The moment he’d reached completion he withdrew quickly, not lingering to tidy up or exchange any further words. He simply turned and left.

The bitter feeling in his gut followed him though and he knew he needed to make Oswald pay further for his presumption.

**4**

The fourth time was actually an apology.

Time apart and time to think had shown Isabella for what she was – a puppet – and Oswald for what he was – a true friend. The Court of Owls wasn’t the best place to conduct a heartfelt reunion, especially when half sure Oswald would stab him the first opportunity he got, but they managed.

As they stumbled their way through the tunnels out, Ed halted Oswald and cautiously pressed their lips together. Testing the waters for his receptiveness to an act of contrition. Receiving no response, either positive or negative, Ed set about making up for his previous harshness. Giving pleasure entirely this time rather than taking.

As he knelt before him, taking everything Oswald had to give, he glanced up in appeal. Mouth full he could only hope Oswald understood his wordless plea for reconciliation. If the look in his eyes and soft touch of his hand on his head was any indicator, then Ed was satisfied in his forgiveness.

Now they could forget their past mistakes and focus on business.

**5**

The fifth time was something of a surprise.

He’d gone to Oswald with the sole intention of killing him. The man had frozen him in a block of ice and displayed him like a trophy. Ed felt he was entitled to retribution, no matter Oswald’s contrary opinion that _he’d_ been the one repeatedly hurt by Ed.

Yet it hadn’t worked out as he’d expected and Oswald had gotten the better of him again. Despite himself, Ed had found himself crying bitter tears as he wondered what was left for him. He had thought he was alone so he was surprised to find hands in his hair tilting his face up. They’d stared at each other a long while before Oswald silently led Ed after him to bed.

Nothing had happened that night. Oswald had merely wrapped Ed in his arms and they’d drifted to sleep. When Ed awoke with morning wood though, well, it only seemed natural to take care of the problem with Oswald’s assistance.

But when Oswald went for a shower, Ed fled again, utterly ashamed of his weakness.

**6**

The sixth time… wasn’t actually a sixth time.

Edward couldn’t shake the memory of waking with Oswald and fitting so easily together. It made his heart burn and his gut twist to think that was something he couldn’t have. Oswald meant as much to him as a brother but was just a friend. Could such bromances grow into more?

He needed to speak to someone and only one name came to mind – Foxy.

To the man’s credit he was succinct, only asking one question before delivering his verdict.

“And you had sex how many times? Hhm. Yeah. That’s not technically a bromance.”

Edward’s sparkling intelligence failed him. Had a relationship with Oswald actually been within his reach that he simply hadn’t grasped, both figuratively and literally?

The memory of all their previous encounters ran through his mind and he suddenly understood what Oswald meant when he accused him of cruelty. It was with a deep sense of worry and shame that he retraced his early journey.

The door opened to reveal Oswald had been crying. He looked up in surprise at Ed.

“Forgive me?”

A heartbeat later, Oswald gave a tremulous smile and opened his arms.


End file.
